


Pointed Teeth

by bluecastleace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Dancing, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, Drunken Kissing, Dubious Consent, Groping, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Touching, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecastleace/pseuds/bluecastleace
Summary: Since becoming vampires over 90 years ago, Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime have added several to their clan - only recently have they begun adding new recruits to their relationship. When human Kageyama Tobio has a fateful encounter with Iwaizumi at a nightclub, he unknowingly becomes an object of desire for more than just his dance partner as he’s slowly drawn into a life of supernatural ecstasy with the Seijoh vampire clan. This continuous work will take center stage as an erotic, polyamorous Seijoh Vampire AU, and will later include other teams serving as witches, werewolves, vampire hunters, and more.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Pointed Teeth

(art by xurxiedo on twitter)

Darkness hung thick over the night club, broken only by the sudden, oppressive flashes of neon light that skated fleetingly across the faces of the huddled, sweating mass of dancers crowding the concrete floor. Seated against the back wall, facing the bar, Iwaizumi had already left a generous trail of bruised necks and dizzied heads behind him. He’d been there for hours, though time always seemed to stand still in places like this. It was a new venue for him, wrought with cheap drinks and music that left the walls shaking from as early as 9:00pm to late into the early morning hours. It was a place that sundown brought alive, and such was what always drew him to these dives. 

He’d spent a small fortune on drinks already by this point in the night despite their aforementioned cheapness, and though not a drop of alcohol had passed his lips, his head was swimming with a warmly drunken feeling. This was the nature of the game: find someone, entice them with drinks and the arousal of conversation, ply them with alcohol until their skin felt numb and their words came out in giddy, slurred strings of nonsense.

Bite. A small gasp might escape the prey’s throat as they cling more tightly to the predator, dig their nails into his shoulder blades and moan with a mix of ecstasy and vague discomfort. “Not so rough,” they might say as he drinks from them, but never with more fervor than someone whose throat had only ever been bruised behind the bleachers of their high school gymnasium. They never resisted; they enjoyed the feeling, and by the time it was done and they’d been released back into the crowd to find their next source of free drinks and entertainment, they would be none the wiser. Then, of course, it would be onto the next victim, the next round of shots and beers and fruity-flavored concoctions that left people stumbling into the predator’s grasp.

‘ _Eating out really does get expensive_ ,’ Iwaizumi thought idly to himself as his eyes scanned the bar through the dark room. The hunt tonight had no doubt been a success, but feeling satiated in one way didn’t brush away the more primal, animalistic urges left over from being human. ‘ _Take out tonight_ ,’ he thought, if only he could find someone to suit his pallet. 

Feet away at the bar, Kageyama felt the hairs on the back of his neck bristle, one of his hands flying up on instinct to soothe the awkward tickling. His body rippled with a shudder as he turned, blue eyes set forward under a heavily furrowed brow. Someone was watching him. It took a few moments for him to place where the almost tangible sensation of a stare was coming from. Red light from the fixtures above painted the face of a man against the back of the wall, and he felt his arms prickle with goosebumps.

‘ _He’s staring at me_ ,’ he thought. No doubting that, because the perpetrator did nothing to hide it. In fact, this action was so intentional that even Kageyama recognized it. ‘ _Why?_ ’ he wondered.

Minutes passed then - minutes of lost time, where Kageyama didn’t realize how long the bizarre man’s gaze had been locked with his. The lights above had a pattern - blue, green, yellow, red, blue, green, yellow, red...red...red...red, the face painted red again and again.

“Are you alright?” 

Kageyama jumped in his seat at the bar, blinking dumbly at the face in front of him. That man from the back of the room - when had he gotten so close? Iwaizumi gave him little time to wonder, sliding into the seat next to him and leaning forward with his elbow on the bar. He held up two fingers as the bartender passed by him, and though Kageyama saw no nod of acknowledgement or indication that a request had been recognized, the employee returned not a minute later and set two drinks down in front of the man next to him. Iwaizumi passed him a bill across the bar, then slid one of the drinks in front of Kageyama.

“You like fruit-flavored drinks, right?”

Kageyama continued to stare at the man across from him as red light painted his face again. Iwaizumi could smell it on his lips. 

“Subtle, but potent. Just enough to cut the vodka.” Iwaizumi smiled, parting his lips just slightly as he did so. Kageyama’s eyes honed in on the man’s teeth. Pointed? No - a trick of the red light. Iwaizumi saw the next flash - blue - light up Kageyama’s eyes. His lips were parted too, mouth open but void of words. Without quite realizing what he was doing, Kageyama slowly took the drink in one hand and lifted it, drank, felt warmth wash down a lump that had formed in his throat without his knowledge.

“How…?” The word came out so quietly from Kageyama’s mouth that even he couldn’t hear it, but he watched as Iwaizumi raised a brow, his smile growing. Kageyama cleared his throat, shook out his head and closed his eyes. It was the first time their gaze had been broken since contact had first been made, and it left the human with just enough clarity to finally spit out a full sentence. “How did you get over here so quickly?” 

Iwaizumi’s brow furrowed with feigned ignorance as he let out a snort. “I’m...guessing this isn’t your first drink of the night, huh kid?” He leaned back a bit in his seat at the bar, and only with that action did Kageyama notice how close they’d been just a moment before. With that, he noticed too that his heart was racing. Iwaizumi continued, “You were staring at me, so I walked over to you. That’s all.”

Kageyama shook his head, feeling irritation creep into his tone as he said, “No, _you_ were staring at _me_.” He was sure of it, the way he’d felt the man’s gaze burning into the back of his neck - he never would have turned around in the first place if that hadn’t been the case. Iwaizumi’s stare now began to burn as well, this time face to red face as the lights continued in their pattern - blue, green, yellow, red, red, red, red—

Kageyama heard the man in front of him let out a bright laugh, and all at once the tension between them shattered. The chaotic din of the room seemed to grow louder then - waves of electronic sound and thumping bass mixed with a roar of drunken voices talking over one another. Iwaizumi went back to leaning on his elbow against the bar and nodded. “You’re right,” he said, and Kageyama again found his gaze falling to the man’s teeth - normal, not pointed, a trick of the light indeed. 

“Huh?”

“You’re right, I said. I was staring at you.”

“You were?” Kageyama sounded irritated again, though the frown on his face appeared to Iwaizumi to be more confused than anything. It made him laugh again, a warm and genuine sound. He nodded, shrugged a bit.

“Sure,” he said. “You’re cute. So sue me.”

The frown on Kageyama’s face endured. ‘ _Cute?_ ’ The idea made him recoil a bit, the expression of which only fed into Iwaizumi’s fond chuckling as he finally took a conservative sip of the drink in front of him. As if on cue, Kageyama took another sip of his own.

“Do you always take offense to compliments like that? It’s not a bad thing.” Iwaizumi shifted in his seat a bit, went to rest his head on his hand while his gaze fell back to Kageyama. ‘ _Cute indeed, the way he wrinkles his nose like that_ ,’ he thought. 

Kageyama noticed again that he was staring, but the weight of his gaze felt feather light now - all the more confusing, but not unwelcome. He too shifted in his seat, glanced down at his drink and then held it up in front of him. “Is that why you bought me this?”

“Mhmm.” Iwaizumi nodded, lips twisting as they held back another smile. “That’s kind of what you do at bars.” 

Kageyama huffed a bit at the perceived sarcasm, looking stubbornly away as he took another drink. “Buy drinks? Yeah, I know.”

“Pick people up.” The man spoke and Kageyama’s head snapped back in his direction, eyes widening slightly. He hadn’t meant to look at him - he feared that doing so might lock him once again in that intense, hypnotic gaze, but alas, the man only smiled. 

“What?” Kageyama asked, meaning to sound indignant, but half-realizing that he only sounded stupid instead, not unlike a child who was in need of having something explained to them. Iwaizumi laughed again and rolled his eyes.

“Pick. People. Up. What, you’ve never done it before?”

Kageyama wanted to be irritated, wanted to dispute the very accurate assessment that had just been made of him, but before he could, the man before him leaned forward in his seat again, this time until their faces were only inches apart. Red light lingered in the man’s eyes even as the pattern above them changed to blue.

“Or maybe you prefer to relinquish control in these sorts of situations,” the man said, and Kageyama became acutely aware of the sound of his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. Where had the music gone? He felt a warm hand touching his own, lifting it until the cool rim of his glass was touching his lips. He drank. “That’s alright,” the man said. “I’ll take care of you. You want another drink, don’t you?”

Kageyama nodded without meaning to, idly noticing that his glass was empty as he tried to take another drink. He barely felt it leave his hands as it was replaced with another, this one heavier - full. “Drink,” the man said, and Kageyama drank until the second glass had been drained.

“Drink,” He said. Another glass. 

“Drink,” Another glass.

“ _Drink_.”

More lost time. Kageyama had no way of telling how much had passed before he felt warm breath against his neck and a hand on his knee, sliding slowly up his leg. The music was a dim echo in the background of his consciousness, so clouded now that he could barely perceive anything but the soft, low voice filling his ear.

“Now dance with me,” the voice said. “I want to get closer to you.”

‘ _Closer,_ ’ Kageyama thought as he slid out of his seat and stumbled onto the floor. Strong arms caught him before his knees could buckle, and the next thing he knew, his face was pressed into the firm, warm shoulder of the man at the bar. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kageyama realized that the man was shorter than he’d expected - sitting there at the bar, he had seemed to loom over him as he drank, drank, drank.

How much had he drank? The music sounded as though Kageyama were hearing it through water from the bottom of a pool, and he barely noticed as the man pulled him gently onto the dance floor, his feet seeming to glide over the concrete without his permission. He buried his face more deeply into the man’s neck, breathing in the subtle scent of his cologne over the stench of sweat and alcohol that permeated the room. Iwaizumi danced with him, moved with him under the rhythmic switching of the lights, but Kageyama no longer saw red.

Darkess - peaceful, swaying darkness that soothed his rapidly dizzying head. He felt his arms move slowly around the man holding him, his fingernails gliding over the fabric of his shirt, mapping out the landscape of the muscular back underneath. He felt no more need to speak, protest, or retort. The vibration of the music’s bass reverberating through his body was all he could perceive of it now. 

Who was this man? Kageyama felt as though he were melting into him, melding and becoming one with him as Iwaizumi’s fingers copied his own and gently stroked his back - but they didn’t stop there. Warm hands - so warm they felt almost as though they were burning - ran up over Kageyama’s shoulder blades, back down his arms, around again to the small of his back, and then lower. The sensation of being groped made Kageyama jump on instinct, but he didn’t open his eyes, nor did he remove his face from the man’s neck; instead, he only held on tighter, dug his fingers into Iwaizumi’s back and let out a shaking breath.

‘ _What are you doing?_ ’ He could only think the words, for as soon as he opened his mouth to speak them out loud, he felt lips on his neck, and a small gasp erupted forth instead. “ _Ohh—_ ” 

It was a gentle but foreign feeling - ice against fire, a brief break from the burning heat, and _moisture_ , wetness, a tongue sliding up from the base of his neck to his ear. Kageyama shuddered, held even tighter onto the man in front of him, and lost himself in the sound of his heartbeat thumping rapidly in his ears. He felt the mouth now pressed against him contort in a smile - a smile, he was sure of it - and then move up again to his ear where he felt teeth scraping just barely against the lobe. Kageyama let out another gasp as the sound of laughter filled his ear.

“Is this really all it takes for you?” 

That voice again. Kageyama’s eyes popped open just in time to see the pattern change from yellow, then fluttered closed again. Once again, he opened his mouth to retort, but this time a moan came forth as he felt those warm hands slip down past his waist again, this time groping the front of him

“That it is,” the voice chuckled again, more hot breath against his ear that left Kageyama’s cheeks stinging with heat. All he could hear now was his heartbeat and the sound of that voice, that breathing in his ear that left his body chilling and burning all at once. Something inside of him wanted to curse himself for giving in so easily, for allowing himself to be touched and teased in a club full of people under a haze of alcohol - oh, but that haze was a strong one, unlike any he’d ever felt before. There was something hypnotic about the way this man swayed with him, about the rhythmic thumping of the music’s bass, about the way those lights had painted his face from across the room - red, red, red—

No. This wasn’t just the alcohol. Something else was happening here, it had to be! This man, this feeling, those teeth—

Teeth? Kageyama had barely noticed the feeling of them pressing down against his neck - subtle, gentle, teasing, testing...and then all at once something else, something _painful_ , something _sharp_. Kageyama jumped away from the man, eyes popping open as the music roared back to full volume and he felt his hand come into direct, forceful contact with Iwaizumi’s face. It happened quickly, so quickly that Kageyama hadn’t even realized he’d slapped the other man until he saw him stumble and touch his face in surprise, eyes slightly wide at the apparent transgression. 

Red light flashed again over the man’s face as he stared, bewildered, at Kageyama, and all at once a bolt of fear shot down the younger man’s spine.

Red eyes. He could have _sworn_ that this man was looking at him with red eyes, but...alas, when the lights flashed blue above the two men, those eyes simply reflected that same color back at him.

For a moment, the two stood there in the middle of the dance floor (when had they made their way so deeply into the crowd, Kageyama wondered), staring at each other in mutual bewilderment. Kageyama stammered for something to say, some way to either explain his affrontation, or to defend it. Honestly, he felt entirely unsure of which he actually wanted to do. Eventually, for lack of anything better to say, he simply blurted out, “You _bit_ me!”

The man across from him, brow previously furrowed in something between disbelief and irritation, suddenly abandoned the expression to start laughing— laughing? Why was he laughing? Kageyama’s own expression fell into that of a glare as he crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest. “What? What are you laughing at, you _did_ , you—”

The man cut him off. “You really are something else,” he said, still smiling as he shook his head. He took a step closer to Kageyama, eyes narrow with a respectful curiosity now, but a grin still firmly planted on his lips. It made Kageyama’s arms prickle with goosebumps to see it, which only seemed to fluster him further as his lips fell into an irritated pout.

“Cute too,” the man continued, and Kageyama’s glare endured. 

“I’m not being cute,” He said, though without much to follow it. It was beginning to set in again just how much alcohol he’d consumed, and how much that was affecting his brain from processing the entire situation. Pressing his fingers into his temples, Kageyama even felt a little as though he were swaying again. “I’m...drunk,” He said, squeezing his eyes shut. “And I need to sit down.”

Strong arms wrapped around Kageyama again, though he realized belatedly that this time it was because he was falling. The man’s chuckle took on an air of vague concern now as he lifted the other up and steadied him. “Okay, okay. Stay with me, now,” the man said, and when Kageyama opened his eyes again, they were situated directly in front of another pair - brown, not red. He felt his cheeks burn with heat again.

“Listen, I’ve got a room at the hotel across the way. Come with me,” the man said. “I won’t bite you again. Promise.” The way he said it made it sound like a joke, but Kageyama couldn’t help but notice the earnest expression that flickered behind those brown eyes. It made him swallow down another lump in his throat. “I don’t think you’ll make it home like this,” the man continued softly. “It’s just a place to lie down, I swear. Let me take care of you, okay?”

_‘Take care of you,’_ Kageyama thought. Where had he heard that before? His mind certainly was swimming, and the promise of a place to lie down was enticing to say the least. 

The pattern of the lights above them remained as consistent as they were meant to. The man’s face no longer seemed to be painted in red, or to bare pointed teeth or unnatural eyes. There was no more swaying, and the music was deafening and rapidly causing a migraine to set in. 

“Okay,” Kageyama breathed, allowing Iwaizumi to slip and arm around him and continue to steady him as they exited the club. “Okay.” 


End file.
